duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Capitol Records: 1942-2002
Capitol Records: 1942-2002 (also known as Capitol Records Sixtieth Anniversary: 1942-2002) is a limited edition 6-CD box set featuring Duran Duran, released by Capitol Records on October 8, 2002. About the box set This is a retrospective box set featuring a collection of songs by various artists, that have recorded for the Capitol Records label. 2002 marked the 60th anniversary of the label, which issued its first releases in the summer of 1942 in the 78 shellac format. Each decade of recordings are represented on their own disc and have been 24-bit digitally remastered. Each disc comes in its own digipak sleeve with a built in booklet, featuring track annotations, photos and essays. All housed in a special 10¾" x 10½" x 2½" silver embossed black collector's box with a cloth bound 144-page photo book. Capitol Records: 1942-2002 was nominated for the 2003 Grammy Award for Best Boxed or Special Limited Edition Package. The compilation includes "Rio", one of Duran Duran's most recognisable songs, mostly due to its music video which is widely regarded as symbolic of 1980s glamour and excess. Also featured is The Power Station's debut single "Some Like It Hot". Track listing CDP 7243 5 41221 2 5 CD 1 - The Forties: 1942-1949 #"Cow Cow Boogie" - Freddie Slack & His Orchestra #"Trav'lin Light" - Paul Whiteman & His Orchestra #"Long Ago (And Far Away)" - Jo Stafford #"Straighten Up And Fly Right" - King Cole & His Trio #"Artistry In Rhythm" - Stan Kenton & His Orchestra #"Moonlight In Vermont" - Billy Butterfield & His Orchestra #"I Dream of You (More Than You Dream I Do)" - Andy Russell #"I'll Walk Alone" - Martha Tilton #"AC-Cen-Tchu-Ate The Positive" - Johnny Mercer & the Pied Pipers #"Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief" - Betty Hutton #"Dream" - The Pied Pipers #"Fine Brown Frame" - Nellie Lutcher & Her Rhythm #"It's A Good Day" - Peggy Lee #"Buttons And Bows" - The Dinning Sisters #"Careless Hands" - Mel Tormé #"Nature Boy" - King Cole & His Trio CD 2 - The Fifties: 1950-1959 #"Young At Heart" - Frank Sinatra #"Memories Are Made of This" - Dean Martin #"Satin Doll" - Duke Ellington & His Orchestra #"Unforgettable" - Nat King Cole #"26 Miles Santa Catalina" - The Four Preps #"Wheel of Fortune" - Kay Starr #"How High The Moon" - Les Paul & Mary Ford #"Alone With You" - Faron Young #"Be-Bop-a-Lula" - Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps #"Tom Dooley" - The Kingston Trio #"Sixteen Tons" - Tennessee Ernie Ford #"Fever" - Peggy Lee #"Peter Gunn" - Ray Anthony & His Orchestra #"That Old Black Magic - Louis Prima/Keely Smith #"Budo" - Miles Davis #"One For My Baby (And One For the Road)" - Frank Sinatra CD 3 - The Sixties: 1960-1969 #"A Hard Day's Night" - The Beatles #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - The Beach Boys #"Love Is A Hurtin' Thing" - Lou Rawls #"Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys #"Nobody But Me" - The Human Beinz #"Time Won't Let Me" - The Outsiders #"Different Drum" - Stone Poneys / Linda Ronstadt #"How Glad I Am (You Don't Know)" - Nancy Wilson #"Okie From Muskogee" - Merle Haggard & the Strangers #"Fresh Air" - Quicksilver Messenger Service #"Ode To Billie Joe" - Bobbie Gentry #"Wichita Lineman" - Glen Campbell #"Carolina In My Mind" - James Taylor #"The Weight" - The Band #"Hey Jude" - The Beatles #"Machine Gun" - Jimi Hendrix CD 4 - The Seventies: 1970-1979 #"Imagine" - Plastic Ono Band #"My Sweet Lord" - George Harrison #"It Don't Come Easy" - Ringo Starr #"Day After Day - Badfinger #"Band On The Run" - Paul McCartney & Wings #"Time" - Pink Floyd #"Money" - Pink Floyd #"We're An American Band" - Grand Funk #"The Joker - Steve Miller Band #"Night Movies" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band #"You're No Good" - Linda Ronstadt #"This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" - Natalie Cole #"Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel" - Tavares #"I Am Women" - Helen Reddy #"Boogie Oogie Oogie" - A Taste of Honey #"My Sharona" - The Knack CD 5 - The Eighties: 1980-1989 #"Against The Wind" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band #"Don't Dream It's Over" - Crowded House #"The Stroke" - Billy Squier #"You Can Leave Your Hat On" - Joe Cocker #"Walking On Sunshine" - Katrina & The Waves #"Abracadabra" - Steve Miller Band #"She Blinded Me With Science" - Thomas Dolby #"She's A Beauty" - The Tubes #"Only The Lonely" - The Motels #"Atomic" - George Clinton #"Rio" - Duran Duran #"These Dreams" - Heart #"What's Love Got to Do With It" - Tina Turner #"Some Like It Hot" - The Power Station #"Every Rose Has A Thorn" - Poison #"Hey Ladies" - Beastie Boys CD 6 - The Nineties: 1990-2002 #"Creep" - Radiohead #"Sabotage" - Beastie Boys #"Santa Monica (Watch the World Die)" - Everclear #"Big Me" - Foo Fighters #"Fake Plastic Trees" - Radiohead #"U Can't Touch the This" - MC Hammer #"I Can't Make You Love Me" - Bonnie Raitt #"Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)" - Baz Luhrmann #"Fade Into You" - Mazzy Star #"Angels" - Robbie Williams #"No Rain" - Blind Melon #"Every Now & Then" - Garth Brooks #"When You Come Back To Me" - Garth Brooks #"Yellow" - Coldplay #"Can't Get You Out of My Mind" - Kylie Minogue #"Get Free" - The Vines Category:Promotional only albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums